Amour & Trahison
by Calbrinastan
Summary: Après avoir abandonné Caliban sur le Golgotha, Sabrina s'en veut et lorsque sa relation avec Nick dégénère, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Qui choisir entre celui qu'elle aime passionnément mais qui semble la haïr et le Prince des Enfers, qui a attendu 2000 ans pour la revoir ?


**_Amour Trahison_**

Chapitre 1: Refléxion nocturne

Sabrina a récupéré la deuxième reliques des regalia sacrilège, le Bol de Ponce-Pilate, en laissant Caliban pour mort. Celui-ci a en fait survécu en attendant 2000 ans sur la colline du Golgotha. Sabrina s'en veut d'avoir trahi le prince qui l'avait pourtant aidée et lui proposait son aide. Elle se sent aussi très mal à cause du rejet de Nick, celui qu'elle aime.

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà longtemps, mais pourtant Sabrina n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle pensait sans cesse à ce que lui avait dit Caliban lorsqu'elle avait ramené la deuxième relique.

"Tu espérais que j'ai survécu, pas vrai princesse ?" Cette phrase, pourtant si simple, résonnait encore et encore dans l'esprit de Sabrina; elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, savoir si Caliban avait raison.

Depuis que Nick l'avait repoussée, elle ne comprenait plus ses sentiments, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle désirait toujours du plus profond de son coeur que leur amour persiste; pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au mystérieux Prince Caliban, qu'elle avait rencontré depuis peu.

Elle avait déjà ressentit ce sentiment une fois auparavant: lorsque Nick lui avait fait des avances alors qu'elle venait à peine de séparer de Harvey, son premier amour. Tout ce qu'elle croyait ressentir était remis en cause, devait elle chercher à rester avec Nick, qui l'avait déjà repoussée ? Devait elle donner une chance au beau Caliban, qui malgré leurs conflits répétés, semblait manifester beaucoup d'intérêt à son égard ? Le choix était difficile, et honnêtement, la jeune fille se demandait s'il y avait réellement un bon choix. Peut-être qu'elle devrait abandonner tout espoir d'amour, après tout c'est la chose qui l'avait faite le plus souffrir jusqu'à présent.

'Une personne amoureuse est une personne manipulable', la jeune sorcière le savait très bien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à abandonner définitivement ses sentiments pour Nick. Pourtant, rien que de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle fondait en larmes. Elle voulait rester à ses côtés, combattre son père avec lui, avoir des enfants, vieillir, vivre comme n'importe quel couple le voudrait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle était persuadée que leur amour serait éternel, que c'était son âme soeur, mais les paroles du jeune homme l'avait blessée au plus profond de son coeur et à présent, elle doutait.

Elle devait penser à autre chose que Nick, essayer de se détacher de lui, lui laisser de l'espace. Son esprit dériva alors presque instantanément sur Caliban, son énigmatique rival au trône des enfers. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait d'elle maintenant qu'elle l'avait trahi, et abandonné, qu'elle l'avait laissé être crucifié. Il avait attendu 2000 ans, une éternité ! Et pourtant, ses sentiments envers Sabrina semblait être restés les mêmes…

L'espace d'un instant, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Sabrina, et si… Caliban cachait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et si, elle lui avait brisé le coeur en le trahissant ? Cela semblait tellement réel, et rien que d'y penser, elle rougissait, cependant, l'amour ne lui réussissait jamais… Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'aime sans preuves supplémentaires.

La jeune fille s'en voulait terriblement, à peine Nick l'avait il rejetée, elle se mettait déjà à regarder ailleurs. Elle se trouvait répugnante. Mais la pensée que le beau Prince des Enfers puisse lui trouver quelque chose lui redonnait courage.

Pour l'instant, rien n'est confirmé: Caliban n'a rien affirmé ouvertement, et elle est encore avec Nick. Elle n'a pas le droit de renoncer à lui, elle doit continuer à aller de l'avant pour celui qu'elle aime, même s'il la rejette. Il a beaucoup souffert, et elle le comprends, alors elle doit tout faire pour le soutenir, le rendre meilleur.

Sortant d'un coup de ses réflexions sur l'amour, Sabrina se rend compte qu'il est déjà minuit passé et qu'elle a beaucoup de travail le lendemain. Ces réflexions l'avait tellement accaparée qu'elle avait oublié être dans son lit, et être censée dormir.

Elle s'endormait, en pensant à Nick, à son amour pour lui, mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait que la Prince Caliban lui trouve vraiment quelque chose...


End file.
